tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Comes to Breakfast
Thomas Comes to Breakfast is the eighteenth episode of the second season. In the US, this episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episode, "Two Old Hands". It aired again in "Nickel in a Pickle". Plot Thomas' driver jokes that Thomas could almost run his branchline without him. Thomas doesn't realize he is joking though and becomes very concieted. He brags to Percy and Toby later at the sheds and both tell Thomas that he needs a driver, but to no avail. The next morning, a fire lighter came and started the engine's fires. Thomas woke up as the warmth spread through is boiler and then realised his opportunity to run by himself! Thomas slowly started moving along the track, but didn't know that he was only moving because a careless cleaner had fiddled with his controls. He enjoyed himself until he saw that the tracks ended at the stationmaster's house! He tried to stop and weesh, but without his driver nor fireman, he couldn't. Thomas crashed into the stationmaster's house just as the family was sitting down to breakfast. Plaster and broken glass were everywhere - the stationmaster's wife was furious with Thomas for ruining their breakfast. After workmen laid rails through the garden, Donald and Douglas pulled Thomas free of the house. Thomas wasn't hurt, but his front was badly twisted. When the Fat Controller arrived, he scolded Thomas severely, revealing that a Diesel railcar would take his place while he was at the works. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Daisy (mentioned; not named) Locations * Tidmouth * The Windmill * Ffarquhar Sheds Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Guard is used. * In the restored version, the scene of Thomas rushing is sped up. * In the UK version, the Fat Controller tells Thomas, "You are a very naughty engine," but in the US version, he says, "You're in a lot of trouble, Thomas." * This episode may have been filmed alongside Breakvan, as Donald's tender can be seen in the signalbox. * This episode aired before Donald and Douglas in the US, so the viewers didn't know who they were. * This episode is referenced in the song Sir Topham Hatt but instead of Thomas crashing into the station master's house it was the Fat Controller's. Goofs * Clarabel is facing the wrong way when Thomas comes into Tidmouth. * When Toby and Percy are sleeping, Toby is tilted to the left. * Just after Thomas finds that he can't stop, he passes a station building on his left, but in the next shot he hasn't passed it yet. * Just before Thomas crashes into the house, the window loses the glass from the frame. * Thomas' wheels aren't moving when he crashes into the house. * In the interior shots of the house, the people are almost as big as Thomas. * When Thomas is rescued, a bush is lying just below his mouth, but when the Fat Controller is talking to him, the bush is covering up his mouth. * At the end of the episode, a piece of hair is on Thomas' front. * When Thomas is seen rolling along, a close-up of Thomas' wheels is used twice. Merchandise * Wooden Railway Gallery Image:Thecarelesscleaner.png Image:Stationmasterfamily.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast1.jpg|Douglas File:ThomasComestoBreakfast2.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast4.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast6.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast7.jpg|Stock footage File:ThomasComestoBreakfast8.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast9.jpg|Thomas at Tidmouth File:ThomasComestoBreakfast10.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast11.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast12.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast13.jpg Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast13.PNG Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast17.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast18.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast19.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast20.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast21.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast22.png|Percy Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast23.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast24.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png|The stationmaster's house Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast26.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast28.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast29.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast30.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast31.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast32.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast33.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast34.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast36.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast37.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast38.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast40.JPG Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast41.JPG Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast43.PNG Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast44.PNG Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast45.PNG Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes